


Make Some Noise

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar is surprised by how noisy Darkleer is when they pail!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Some Noise

The Executioner lay stretched out on his back, his heavy, muscular thigh hooked over Dualscar’s shoulder. Darkleer always looked do damned terrifying, it was nice to see him during these private moments when his guard was down.

Dualscar had him in a state of utter surrender. He couldn’t even think to speak, both of his wrists loosely held together above his head by Dualscar, his massive hips rolling into the seadweller’s, his bulge writhing about on his abdomen, wet and desperate, leaving trails of genetic material as it searched for relief, a touch, anything to stop the ache.

The first time they had done this, Dualscar was surprised to discover how uncharacteristically vocal Darkleer was. He normally never spoke unless he was directly addressed with a question that couldn’t be answered with either a shake of the head or a nod, and so Dualscar had anticipated endless encouragement to make noise, say something, say anything! Instead, Darkleer entertained him with a vast catalogue of sounds. There were the soft, frantic whimpers he fought to hold back when Dualscar cornered him in the grand hallways of the Condesce’s palace to palm him through his jumpsuit, the seadweller lavishing sweet kisses, harsh bites to mark and bruise, and long wet licks on his neck. There were strangled, surprised sounding gasps when Dualscar licked his way up from Darkleer’s hipbone to his collarbone, and low, eager moans when he laid eyes on Dualscar’s slithering bulge, his heart thudding in anticipation.

Perhaps the best of all were the sudden, high pitched keening cries of uncontrolled pleasure as Dualscar rocked his hips into Darkleer’s, curling his bulge around on itself to stroke and rub everywhere inside Darkleer’s nook, making the Executioner tremble and whine and beg for more with the frantic motions of his body, the way he curled his thick legs around Dualscar’s body and pulled him in closer.

The seadweller’s bulge was deep inside him now, Darkleer panting as he felt it twisting around, crying out in protest as Dualscar pulled his hips back, the loss of his bulge leaving Darkleer feeling so empty and desperate for more.

“P-Please…” He gasped, his throat dry and rough from heavy breathing, “Please, I need-UHNNN!! Oh, OOHH, yes, yes _please!!_ ”

Dualscar rocked his hips back into Darkleer’s, gripping his thighs tightly to hold the giant troll in place as he settled into a rapid pace, thoroughly enjoying the symphony of sounds, from Darkleer’s beautiful cries to the wet slapping sound of their skin meeting over and over.

“I’m-OHH, I’m-I’m…!!” Darkleer attempted to warn Dualscar of his approaching release, but the words wouldn’t form themselves. The tight walls of his nook squeezed down around Dualscar’s bulge, the seadweller moaning low in his throat as he felt Darkleer’s genetic material slick around his bulge, oozing out onto his skin. Darkleer was panting softly, his hands trembling as he enjoyed the feelings of euphoria that washed over him. Dualscar continued until he too reached his finish, adding a beautiful purple shade to the blue overflowing from Darkleer’s nook.

Dualscar pulled out and lowered Darkleer’s leg from his shoulder, watching his behemoth of a matesprit attempt to recover, occasional shudders making Dualscar smirk.

He moved to lay down beside Darkleer, enjoying the afterglow himself until he heard Darkleer speak.

“…Someday I’d like to top.”

Dualscar sharply raised a brow in question, and glanced down to Darkleer’s bulge, sliding back into his seed flap.

“Are you kidding? That thing would split me in half.”


End file.
